The Best Medicine
by Diablo kades
Summary: This doesn't really follow canon but ah well... Jim's still new to being Captain when it starts to take its toll. He's not feeling so great so he heads to medical where Bones has the perfect medicine for him.


A/N: So, this is a fic for one of my closest friends-she's totally awesome and this is a HUGE Thank you (!) to her for being one of the most awesome friends I have and also for writing me a second chapter of her awesome story 'Study' after I literally begged her. You guys should go check it out! :D

Anyway, THANKYOU RUBIIE! I _**really **_hope you like this.

* * *

Jim blew out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair mussing it in frustration. He'd been staring at the mission reports for hours and now is eyes were stinging and his head was pounding. He and his crew had been out in the neutral zone for two solid weeks as a diplomatic envoy for Starfleet command. His ship, _The Enterprise, _the newest and best in its class, the latest flagship of the Starfleet alliance had been sent to oversee the Klingon diplomatic talks. That meant that he, as the youngest captain to ever be given the chair, was responsible for negotiating a new peace treaty with one of the most inherently violent races in the entire goddamn quadrant. Dealing with crew issues. High tempers. Klingon traditions. Starfleet regulations. It was new and stressful and _all_ of it was wearing him out. He looked tired. _Felt _tired. He'd seen Admiral Pike wear the same look he saw when he looked in the mirror these days. The only thing that kept him from quitting was his own goddamn stubborn nature. He glanced back at the data padd he was holding, scrolling through it, trying to focus through the pain threatening to split his head apart. He had a stack of reports to read through and sign off on before he could even think of getting some sleep before it all started again tomorrow. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sat forward again

_C'mon-you are Captain James T Kirk. You can do this. There's only a few left to go…_

He glanced at the pile besides him. He couldn't lie to himself. He wouldn't get all of these done tonight. Still…he was damn well gonna try.

* * *

Three hours later he was still sat at his desk and his headache had gradually built until it was impossible to focus through the throbbing in his temples.

_Fuck it. I need some painkillers and then sleep._

He stood, swaying slightly as his brain tried to catch up with the sudden movement.

_Medical bay. Now._

He leaned on the edge of his desk and straightened his uniform. Fortifying himself against the crippling pain he moved to the elevator and headed straight to the medical bay.

_Somebody better be here._

He stumbled through the door as soon as it opened.

"Doc! I can't take this anymore I need a hypospray for this _fucking _headache." He stopped as he glanced around. It was empty. He paused; confused for a second.

"Computer, what time is it?"

A synthetic voice ran out.

"Captain Kirk. It is currently 0300 hours local ship time."

Kirk groaned. No wonder the place was empty. He was gonna have to sort out his own pain relief. He moved over to the cabinet where the most common hyposprays were held.

_Flu. No. Antihistamines. No. Painkillers! __**Thank God!**_

He scrunched his eyes together. Trying to remember all he knew about medicines and the correct dosages. If he remembered rightly, one spray into the lower right side of the neck and he should finally be able to get rid of this bitch of a headache long enough to get some sleep.

He had just leant over the bed to prepare everything he needed when the door to the medical bay hissed open.

"Jim?!" the voice was incredulous.

"McCoy." Jim smiled awkwardly.

_Fuck. This is the last thing I need right now. An inquest by my best friend into my personal health._

"So…you gonna tell me exactly why you're down here in_ my _medical bay stealing hyposprays?"

Jim laughed,

"Can you steal medication if it's your ship?" The doctor glared at him. "Fine, I came down because I'm sick of staring at reports and my head is threatening to explode if I don't get something to stop it."

Bones chuckled and moved closer. "Would I be right in guessing that its stress related?" Jim snorted. "Yes, my friend, you would be correct. Did you know the captain has to _personally approve _every single report and diagnostic run on board his ship? Its ridiculous!" Jim winced as another jolt of pain speared through his head. "Bones, please. Give me something already. I'm absolutely exhausted and I've got to be on the bridge at 0800 ready to welcome back the Klingon delegation. We're discussing border treaties tomorrow." Bones glanced up at Jims face noting for the first time how truly exhausted and on edge the man looked. He smirked to himself.

_I know the perfect thing._

* * *

Bones moved forwards crowding into the young captain's personal space, forcing him to move back until the edge of the biobed bumped against the back of his thighs.  
"Do you know what captain?"

Jim gulped and shook his head. The look in the doctor's eyes was positively _hungry, _he was looking at him as if he was a meal to be devoured and now Jim didn't know what to do. He could deal with women-Hell, he was practically an expert with women but what the doctor was suggesting was something way outside his realm of experience. Yes, he'd always found McCoy attractive but they were best friends…surely this would make stuff weird?

"What?" He croaked, his throat dry and his voice cracking under the weight of his sudden sharp arousal.

"Hyposprays and rest usually work but they're not the best medicine. Do you know what is _Captain_?"

_Fuck-That voice. _

Jims brain was short circuiting. "Nn…no." he cleared his throat. "No, I'm not sure I do."

Bones leaned in even further, shifting his hands to run up his captains arms. His touch ghosting over chiselled muscles and tanned skin. Bones grinned to himself.

"Sex Jim. Pure, unadulterated, no-strings-attached sex."

Jims body felt like it was on fire. Finally being this close to McCoy after admiring him from afar for so long was wreaking havoc with his self-control. Every part of his body was screaming for him to move, to close the gap and capture those lips with his own before flipping him over and fucking him until they both exploded from the intensity. The only thing stopping him was the predatory look in Bones' eyes. They told him all he needed to know. There was no way his soon-to-be lover would let him go now he had him captured. "Bones..." The tiny whimper escaped before he could stop it but it was all the prompting the Doctor needed.

He sprang into action the second the noise escaped; crushing their lips together in a bruising kiss. Tongues battled for dominance as both poured all their pent up frustration and lust into the kiss. The potent mix proving dangerous as Jims hands grabbed McCoy's ass, pulling him flush against him. He gasped into the kiss as his arousal spiked at the feel of McCoy's hardness digging into his legs.

"Dammit Jim. There you go again. Being impatient and hot headed, slow down. Enjoy it a little."

How the hell could the doctor sound so smugly composed? Jim was losing his mind and he had barely been touched yet.

"Bones, if we're gonna do this, I need you to shut up and fuck me already. I want you so badly right now you have no idea." The doctor laughed and ground his hips forward to make a point. "I think I might have some idea Jim." He moaned again, moving his hands to clutch at the edge of the bed behind him as his legs threatened to collapse.

"Please Bones…" He was pleading now. He had come up here to get his headache sorted but now, here, faced with an eager McCoy, Jim couldn't have stopped if he'd tried.

"You're lucky I'm feeling nice today, I don't think I could say no to my Captain." Jim groaned again, the doctor had taken the opportunity to slip his hand between their bodies, stroking his erection through the tight confines of his trousers.

"Shit, Bones." He buried his head in the taller man's neck. "Don't tease. I don't think I can take it right now." The doctor shot him a cocky grin.

"Well, then. I suggest you hang onto that bed." With that the doctor seized his lips again in a desperate kiss, sloppy and full of heat and teeth. With one last teasing nip to his lower lip he sank to his knees.

Jim watched, transfixed as Bones leaned forwards and captured the zipper of his slacks between his teeth, pulling it down tantalizingly slowly as deft fingers found the button and flicked it open. He couldn't help himself; he moaned again and moved one hand to tangle in the doctor's hair trying to find a way to tug him closer to where he needed him most.

"I thought I told you to be patient Jim." Bones' tone was teasing, punctuated by the soft hiss of fabric against skin as gravity took over and pulled his trousers to the floor. The doctor grinned-judging by the bulge tenting his lovers boxers, he was doing a pretty good job of making sure his captain was enjoying this. Moving his head up slightly, he latched onto the sensitive skin on the inside of his pelvis just above Jim's waistband and bit down, sucking sharply; just enough to make sure he left a vivid purple mark blossoming in his wake.

He was bored of this now. Bored of the teasing. He wanted to taste Kirk. Wanted to make him come with his mouth. If the truth be known he had wanted the man from almost the first moment he saw him sat on that shuttle with his leather jacket and cavalier don't-give-a-shit attitude. He didn't want to mess around anymore. Grasping the waist band of his boxers McCoy eased them down, over his erection and past his hips. He drew in a sharp breath at the first sight of Jim's cock. He was huge, so much bigger that he had ever imagined in his wildest dreams. He licked his lips. He loved a challenge.

Lowering himself so he was more comfortable he planted a soft kiss to the head, delighting in the resulting twitch. Above him Jim moaned again. He lifted one hand to support Jim's waist and wrapped the other around his cock, beginning a slow pumping motion, a teasingly light touch working his lover into a frenzy. He moved forwards slowly, relishing the moment as Jim's breathing hitched when he exhaled a breath across the sensitive tip and his tongue darted out to lick the small bead of pre-cum trying to escape. Bones couldn't help it; he let out his own moan as the taste exploded on his tongue.

_Holy crap-I need more of this._

He moved his head forward. Taking Jim into his mouth as far as he could without gagging. Sucking gently and teasing the underside with his tongue whilst his hand moved in sync with his head. Jim's hips started to move, slowly at first but picking up speed as his hips found their rhythm; his breathing ragged. Bones smiled internally, he'd waited for this moment for so long. Moving his hand from Jims waist he cupped his balls and began to massage them. Sucking harder and picking up the motion of his hand. Both of Jims hands were on his head now. Directing his movements, thrusting into his willing mouth as fast as he could. Bones wanted more. He relaxed his throat and forced Jim's erection all the way into his mouth right up to the hilt, the wiry pubic hairs at the base of his cock tickling his nose.

Jim squeezed his eyes shut. Fisting his hands in McCoy's hair as he fought against the onslaught of sensations. This was so much more than he could take. His sleep deprived body out of control. He wanted to last longer; he needed to hold on, to enjoy this for as long as he could. He couldn't help himself as he looked down, he had to see what Bones was doing.

His breath caught in his throat and his arousal spiked.

It was possibly one of the most erotic sights he'd ever seen. Leonard McCoy on his knees with his cock pumping in and out of his throat whilst one of hands fondled his balls and the other was kneading the firm muscle in his ass. It was the final thing that drove Jim over the edge. With a primal roar he exploded, his head back and shooting his load into the other man's eager mouth. Lights burst behind his eyes and every muscle in his body seized for a blissful moment before his body fell limp onto the bed behind him. His heart was racing. His breathing erratic and a thin sheen of sweat covered his body causing his clothes to cling to him uncomfortably. His headache long forgotten.

Bones slowed his pace, working Kirk back down from his high, before with a final lick he released Kirks softening member.

"Hope you enjoyed that as much as I did." He sounded smug and he knew it but he couldn't bring himself to care enough. Jim just nodded dumbly, too exhausted to talk. Bones stood up again. Tugging up Kirk's underwear and trousers, straightening out his uniform and helping him to stand again.

Jim smiled dazedly. "That was fucking amazing." Bones grinned. "I know," Jim snorted. "I _did_ tell you to hang on the bed." Jim smiled back, "yes you did…" He licked his lips and drew him into a deep kiss. Bones smiled as he let go. "You should get back to your quarters. You've got a ship to pilot remember?"

Jim smiled and nodded and turned to walk out the door. Bones winked at him and said,  
"By the way, Jim…how's the headache?"

The captain stopped and turned back laughing.

"I guess you were right Doc. Sex really is the best medicine."

A/N: I apologise for the terrible writing. M-slash really _really _isn't my thing.

Still, PLEASE read and review :D


End file.
